Birth of a New World Championships
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: The World Championships have been announced once again and this time the next generation of bladers is participating. Many teams will fight for the top spot, but one team is going to end of winning. That is not all because a certain evil returns once again and tries to take over the world once again. Rated T for many reasons. OCS needed! On Hiatus as of now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**La Corunna, Spain**

"What's your plan again Xiaozhi?" questions a lavender haired seventeen year old.

Xiaozhi states, "We are going to enter the World Championships and win this year Sayuri."

Xiaozhi, a sixteen year old blader residing in this country stares at her older cousin with her goldenrod colored eyes. The Eurasian ravenette is the eldest child of former leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong, Da Xiang Wang and also to fashion model-fashion designer of Uno Rozu clothing line Ninel Velasquez Bychkov. As for the lavender haired Japanese-Greek (I am assuming that he is Greek more) blader, she was the eldest daughter of the Legendary Blader of Jupiter, Dunamis and the fashion designer of Uno Rozu clothing line Megumi Velasquez Bychkov. Both cousins are both bladers from the European Union since Sayuri represents Greece while Xiaozhi represents Spain.

The lavender Eurasian blader asks, "Who else do you think is can be part of our team, if we are able to fight in the World Championships?"

"I think I have the best person in mind for this team," comments Xiaozhi.

Sayuri questions at her cousin once more, "Who?"

The sixteen year old ravenette suggested Abri and Katelynn Gardener since they are also bladers from the European Union. Abri is a friend of both cousins since childhood. She is the eldest daughter of Jewel Thiel and also to the Legendary Blader of Venus, Titi. As for Rebecca Gardner, she is youngest twin of the Gardner Twins and she is the daughter of Rebecca Gardner and the Legendary Blader of Winter, Chris. Abri represents the Netherlands while Katelynn represents England. It would be nice if these four bladers would be united to form a team.

An older female voice says, "Come downstairs you two because we have important news."

Xiaozhi recognizes that voice as her mother and decides to go downstairs. Sayuri follows her younger cousin downstairs. The lavender haired teenager wonders what kind of news her aunt has for them. As the two relatives walk downstairs, Ninel watches her daughter and niece coming downstairs. She was holding a letter in her hands. Sayuri looks over at a raven haired Japanese woman and she was holding a letter in her hand.

"What's the news mother?" questions Sayuri.

Megumi looks over at her daughter and states, "You along with Xiaozhi, Abri, and Katelynn have been chosen to participate in the World Championships. The European Union has chosen you four bladers to represent Western Europe."

"Are you serious about this Aunt Megumi?" asks Xiaozhi.

Ninel smiles and responds, "Yes we are being serious and we are proud of you two for making the team. Plus I was wondering something.

The Eurasian sixteen year old asks once more, "What's it mother?"

"What is going to be the team name is your are the team leader of the European Team?" wonders Xiaozhi's mother.

Sayuri responds, "We have never thought about it at some point."

"I think I got the perfect name for the team," says the Japanese woman to her daughter.

Ninel says, "I know what you are thinking.

"Yep and it's Team Belvy Navet. The team that mother was in during her times as a blader," responds Megumi to her older sister.

Both relatives know that Belvy Navet means White Blossom in the Russian language. Xiaozhi and Sayuri turns their heads towards each other and nod simultaneously. Both Eurasian teenagers agree with the name because it would be nice if that team was reborn once again.

"The rebirth of Team Belvy Navet begins now!" exclaims both Sayuri and Xiaozhi.

* * *

**In London, England**

A fifteen year old blonde haired girl was sitting outside of manor. There was a beyblade inside the British-American teenager's hands and it was a cerulean blue and silver beyblade. The most noticeable feature of this particular beyblade was the face bolt of the beyblade of course. It has woman with long flowing hair surrounding by tides of water.

"Looks like we are going to the World Championships Ocean Galatea," says the blonde haired blader to her beyblade.

A woman says as she approaches the teenager, "I am so proud of you Katelynn."

"Thanks mom and I hope I get to meet up with Abigail, who is in America right now training with her own team I guess," responds Katelynn.

Rebecca could not believe that her daughters was participating in the World Championships, but they are going to be in different teams. It was going to be hard to root for which team since both of her daughters are in the tournament for sure. Chris approaches his two favorite ladies and sees them talking. Accompanying the blonde haired man was a ten year old boy with crimson colored hair and turquoise colored eyes.

"You guys are going to China for your first round matches," comments Chris.

Katelynn says, "Yep since Sayuri and Xiaozhi are in Spain while Abri is in the Netherlands. Plus I need to bring Raymond with us."

Raymond, who was Chris and Rebecca's only son was in shock as he heard his older sister's request. Since her younger brother is not a blader, he decided to become a bey mechanic instead. It was not for the fact that he was not interested in blading, but there are millions of bladers around the world and probably not enough bey mechanics to fix beyblades.

Chris looks over at his son and asks, "Do you want to go with Katelynn and the rest of her team around the world Raymond?"  
"Since her team does not know how to fix beyblades, it would not hurt if I tag along," responds Raymond.

Katelynn says, "Thanks little bro."

"No problem their big sis," responds the ten year old boy.

* * *

**In Amsterdam, Netherlands**

Abri was adjusting her glasses because she seems to be a bit uncomfortable. She was about to leave for her trip to China to meet up with Katelynn, Sayuri, and Xiaozhi. It was nice to know that three bladers from this team was her closest friends from the European Union. The eleven year old bluenette was the daughter of the Legendary Blader of Venus, Titi and also to the heiress of the Thiel Family, Jewel Thiel. She is considered to be the oldest members of her family since she has a younger sister named Luna and younger brother named Henrik, who was only three months old.

"I cannot believe I have to go to China and meet up with the rest of the team," says Abri to her father responds.

Titi responds to his daughter, "I am glad to know that you are going to be part of the team."

"Where is the first location of our match?" questions the Mesoamerican-European preteen.

The dark pink haired older man states, "You said it already Abri because you guys are going to meet up with the rest of the team first before your first round match."

"I see and Hurricane Calypso is going to help me out for all my matches," responds the eleven year old girl as she takes out her beyblade.

_All four members of Team Belvy Navet says, "A new beginning for this team. Winning the World Championships is going to be first task of the reborned Team Belvy Navet."_

* * *

**This ends the prologue of this story. It's my first next generation full length fanfic. Here are the list of Teams and the bladers (along with their positions).**

**Team Belvy Navet (EU Team)**

Xiaozhi Wang Velasquez- 2nd Blader/Leader

Sayuri Velasquez Bychkov- 1st Blader

Katelynn Gardner- 3rd Blader

Abri Thiel- Substitute Blader

Additional Member: Raymond Gardner- Bey Mechanic

**Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong (Chinese Team) *needs these spots to be filled immediately since they are going to be the first team up***

Mei-Mei and Zhou Xing's Kid (has to be a daughter)

Ava Li- 2nd Blader/Co-Leader

Anastassia Wang Velasquez- 1st Blader/Leader

Cecilia- Sub-Member

**Team Morte Vermelha (Brazilian Team) *one of the antagonist teams***

Daughter of Argo Garcia

Son of Selen Garica

Son of Ian Garcia

Daughter of Enzo Garcia

**Team Khidra (Bulgarian Team) *one of antagonist teams (later turns good for some members)***

Viktor Dachev- 3rd Blader/Leader

Alexis- 1st Blader

Dao Ocean- 2nd Blader

**Team Neo Dungeon (American Team)**

Abigail Gardner- 1st Blader

May Ling Abyss- 3rd Blader/Co-Leader

Son of King (must be team leader)

Alex Kadoya- Sub-Blader

**Team ? *I cannot think of a name* (Japanese Team)**

Nefertiti Upton- 2nd Blader/Leader

Ai Hagane- 1st Blader

Erika- 3rd Blader

Riku Otori- Sub-Member

Additional Member: Sora Hagane- Bey mechanic

**Team Wild Fury (African Team)**

Melanie Seria- 1st Member/Leader

Lia Tatiashie- 2nd Blader/Co-Leader

Melody Tategami- 3rd Blader/Co-Leader

River Tategami- Substitute Blader/Co-Leader

**Team ? *I cannot think of a name* (Oceania/Australian Team)**

Maya MC Donald-3rd Blader/Team Leader

Alexis Hart- 1st Blader/Co-Leader

Crimson Ocean- 2nd Blader

**Team Lunar (Latin American Team)**

Rocio Puente- 1st Blader/Leader

Three other members (3 males *two regulars and one substitute*)

* * *

**List of CanonXOC Couples (The Parents and the number of children) Taken**

Da XiangXNinel- 4 Children

DunamisXMegumi- 3 Children *pregnant with fourth*

ChrisXRebecca- 3 Children

TitiXJewel- 3 Children

NileXFang (belongs to Gin-Nee)- 1 Child

KyouyaXHope- 2 Children

ZeoXSamantha- 1 Child

Chi-YunXRocky- 1 Child

YukiXSamantha Waters- 1 Child

TsubasaXGin- 1 Child

DamianXAlexis- 1 Child

MasamuneXKaty- 1 Child

BaoXNeptune- 2 Children *pregnant with third child*

* * *

**Forms**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Parents of:

Looks:

Formal Hairstyle (For the formal event that is going to happen in the story):

Normal Clothes:

Formal Clothes (There will be a formal event in this story):

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Team:

Position:

Beyblade:

Special Moves (with descriptions):

Team:

Personality:

Crush:

Biography:

Additional info:

* * *

**One more thing! For those who are reading B&M Academy and Heiresses of Heavens, I need more time with these chapters because my flash drive broke (literally) and I have lost all my files in the flash drive including those two chapters. Sorry for this bad news.**


	2. Team Belvy Navet Unites! Team Revelation

**Chapter 1: Team Belvy Navet Unites! Team Revelation!**

Ninel was sitting down on a velvet armchair that in her house. Her daughter Xiaozhi and her niece Sayuri have already left for the airport so they can meet up with the remaining members of Team Belvy Navet. She was extremely proud that her eldest daughter was able to participate in the World Championships, but something seems to be troubling her. It was not for the fact that the team is going to China for their first round match, but it is the team that they are facing.

"Still troubled about this aren't you Ninel?" questions a voice.

The forty- two year old woman looks up and sees her husband of nineteen years, Da Xiang Wang. The former member of Team Wang Hu Zhong does understand his wife's feelings about the whole thing. It was quite unexpected, but it had to happen anyway.

Ninel says, "I never thought that Xiaozhi would have to face Anastassia during the first round of World Championships."

"Neither did I, but we have to support them even though one team has to lose," comments Da Xiang about the situation.

The forty-two year old woman asks, "Are we going to China and watch the match then with Paloma and Yaozu?"

The raven-tressed Chinese man smiles at his wife and informs her that they are also going to be supporting their sisters in the World Championships also. Yaozu was their third eldest child and their only son. He currently has autism, but it has improved as Yaozu is learning to be independent with the help of his sisters, his parents, and their Uncle Ignacio, who also has disorder too. Paloma, the youngest of the family is also going to watch her sisters battle against one another in this intense match.

Da Xiang says, "Plus it would be nice to see the team again at the Temple."

"It brings back the nostalgia doesn't it," comments Ninel.

The former leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong responds, "That is true and I am curious to see how Anastassia is doing also."

The 42 year old fashion model comments, "Me too and I want to say something to you. I have being talking to Dahlia and she told me that one of her two children is participating in the World Championships."

"Which one?" questions Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Her eldest daughter Rocio is new leader of Team Lunar."

On their plane to China, both Xiaozhi and Sayuri was sitting in first class in the European Union provided them with luxury airfare during the entire tournament. The two cousins are having a conversation over at the team they are facing. Neither the lavender haired Eurasian seventeen year old or the sixteen year old raven-tressed Eurasian does have a single clue who is the team.

"It's weird that they announce that we are participating in the World Championships, but they do not give any hints on who is the team we are facing," says Xiaozhi.

Sayuri responds, "That is true and other thing is that they say that we are headed to China without knowing the name of the team we are facing."

"I agree and until we arrive, we can probably ask Katelynn and Abri to see if they have a clue on the team we are facing," says the goldenrod eyed blader.

Both teenagers sigh until a stewardess appears with two drinks. The blonde haired stewardess hands Sayuri a pomegranate iced green tea while she handed Xiaozhi an apricot gingerini. The two Eurasian relatives take their glasses and cheers for the formation of Team Belvy. For now, they should be thinking about meeting up with the other two teammates of this all-female team.

* * *

**Beylin Temple**

A fifteen year old female blader was meditating inside a waterfall. She was wearing a emerald green halter bikini top with white floral print on them with matching emerald green colored bikini hipster bottoms on. Her lustrous elbow length black hair was in a tied a side ponytail. Her eyes was shut since she does not want to mess up.

"She has been like this for two hours now," complains a female voice.

Another female voice states, "Do not complain Ava since Anastassia needs to stay calm and relaxed before our first round matches."

A thirteen year old ravenette named Ava watches Anastassia meditating under the waterfall. She is the daughter of former Team Wang Hu Zhong member Chi-Yun Li and Rocky. The second female voice comes from a fourteen year old with mahogany hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. Her name is Yin and she is the daughter of former members of Team Wang Hu Zhong, Mei-Mei and Zhou Xing.

Ava comments, "Anastassia has been like this since after finding out that her sister was on the EU Team and she was going to face them first."

"I know and I can tell that she really wants to win this match," responds Yin to her teammate.

The older ravenette opens her eyes, which reveals to be emerald green colored eyes. She watches at her teammates talking about the World Championships. The team leader of Neo Wang Hu Zhong sighs her because she did not expect to face her sister's team at all. Anastassia Wang Velasquez is the second daughter of Ninel and Da Xiang and she is also one of Xiaozhi's younger sisters.

Anastassia takes a white towel that was near her and says, "Do not remind me of that please."

"What kind of leader you are if you cannot even fight the enemy?" remarks Ava.

The leader of the team retorts, "You shut your mouth Ava because the business between my sister and I."

With that said, the fifteen year old walks away from her two other female teammates. Anastassia does not understand why she was chosen to become leader of this team anyway. She feels pressured for the fact that her father wants her to be a strong blader. Xiaozhi was originally the one who supposed to lead the team, but she wanted to participate as a blader in the European Union. Plus it was her older sister who chose Anastassia to be the leader of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong.

A voice says, "Looks like Anastassia has been tense about this match."

"I know Zhou Xing and I actually feel bad for her," responds another voice.

A third voice responds, "What can you say Mei-Mei. Anastassia is facing off Xiaozhi's team and she feels the most pressure."

Zhou Xing comments, "I know Chi-Yun, but whatever happens that day determines who goes on to round two."

* * *

**At Beijing Capital International Airport**

Twelve year old Abri Thiel was waiting for her friend Katelynn, who is the third regular member of the team. Even though the steel blue haired blader is the sub-member of the team, it did not bother her since she was still going to be participating in the matches if necessary. The multiracial preteen sits down patiently with her luggage at hand.

"Abri!" exclaims a female voice.

As the youngest member of the team stands up, a blonde haired blader waves as at the sub-member of Team Belvy Navet. Katelynn finally has made it to China and Abri looks over to see that her friend's younger brother Raymond was also here.

Abri says, "It's been a while since I have last seen you two."

"The same thing with you Abri," says the fifteen year old blonde haired blader.

The crimson haired bey mechanic states, "I am happy to know that I am a part of Team Belvy Navet."

"I know you are little bro and I want to ask you something Abri," states the violet eyed blader.

The dark skinned blader asks, "What is it Katelynn?"

"Do you even know who are we facing in this round?" questions the fifteen year old blader.

The Mesoamerican-European blader sadly responds, "Unfortunately no because the letter states that we are fighting the Chinese Representative Team, but it does not say the name of that team."

Both Gardner Siblings sigh because they though that the bluenette was going to know. Abri tells that Xiaozhi and Sayuri's flight was going to be at this same terminal. She knows this because the twelve year old was communicating with Xiaozhi during the flight. The sixteen year old leader of Team Belvy Navet stated that they are about to get there in approximately thirty minutes. It has been twenty-five minutes since that message.

Katelynn asks, "Should we all go then?"

"Of course because the purpose of coming to the airport is to unite the team," comments Raymond.

The three members of Team Belvy Navet nod their heads before heading off to find the two regular members of their team. It was going to be a long one because this is one of the largest airports in China. Abri decides to lead the two British-American siblings because she remembers which gate that both Velasquez cousins are coming from. Katelynn seems to be a bit worried about it because she remembers the time that Abri got her, Xiaozhi, and Abigail lost during a shopping trip in London. The blonde haired Galatea blader shivers as she recalls this memory.

Raymond asks, "Should we trust Abri?"

"I guess since we did not get the chance to communicate with either Sayuri or Xiaozhi," comments Raymond's older sister.

The crimson haired bey mechanic sighs and decides to follow the young Mesoamerican blader. It was their only option despite for the fact that Abri is never good with directions or using a map. The three members continue on walking until they find their teammates.

"What gate we are in?" suddenly asks Abri.

Katelynn face palms and mutters, "This is going to be one long ass trip for sure."

By Gate 142, the raven-tressed leader was sitting down with her luggage and her cousins. She was wondering where the hell are the rest of the team at. It has been around an hour since both Velasquez Cousins has arrived in Beijing. Sayuri left to get something to drink since she saw a Starbucks that was close by. The lavender haired blader has a thing for Starbucks since there is one in their hometown of La Corunna. Luckily both teens exchanged their currency before going out to buy anything in China.

Sayuri suddenly says, "I got you a venti sized Green Tea Frappuccino with extra whip cream on it."

"Thanks Sayuri," responds Xiaozhi as she takes the drink from her cousin's hand.

The seventeen year old Eurasian teenager was drinking a venti sized Mocha Frappuccino. Xiaozhi knows where her older cousin got that habit from and it's not from her father. She remembers when her Aunt Megumi would go to Starbucks while being pregnant.

Sayuri asks, "They still have not arrived yet Xiao?"

"Nope," responds Xiaozhi as she sips on her iced beverage.

A familiar female voice says. "We are finally here you guys."

The lavender haired Greek blader states, "Better later than never Katelynn."

"Do not blame me, blame Abri since we got lost in the airport," comments Katelynn as she stares at the bluenette that got them lost.

Xiaozhi smiles and responds. "That is not a problem since all the members of Team Belvy Navet is here. Now I have one question."

"Do not ask because we do not know who is the team that we facing, but we know it's the Chinese Representative Team thought," comments Raymond.

The five members of the European Union team sighs to themselves because it was not going to be an easy task. Seeing that there are tons of possibilities of which team that they are facing. There are several Chinese teams that have participated in the World Championships within the years. As the four members and Raymond thinks about the teams that they might be facing, Xiaozhi remembers the moment when she was chosen to be the leader of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong three years ago.

**(Flashback # 1- Appointed as Leader *Told in Xiaozhi's Point of View*)**

_"We have been thinking about this for quite some time and I we have determined which blader is going be leader of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong," said forty year old Da Xiang Wang._

_Both Anastassia and I looked over at each other. The two of us had trained hard for this, but only one of us had to become. We already knew that Yin and Ava have been chosen to be regular members of the team. I grabbed on to my younger sister's hand. If one us does not get to be leader, there was no hard feelings since I had the closest bond with Ana. _

_I asked, "Who gets to be the leader of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong?"_

_"Zhou Xing, Chi-Yun, Mei-Mei, and I have chosen you Xiaozhi to become the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong," responded my father, "I have decided that Anastassia joins the team as the second blader"_

_It sounded fair, but I felt like I really did not deserve this position at all. I knew well that my younger sister worked harder than anybody else to become leader even surpassed me at some point. Plus, I had something else to say that changed the outcome of the whole thing._

_I stated, "I cannot be leader of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong father."_

_"How come Xiaozhi?" questioned our father._

_Anastassia yelled, "Don't give up your position because you felt bad for me!"_

_"It's not that Ana at all. The sole reason I cannot accept this position is that I had been selected to be Spain's representative blader in the European Union yesterday. They sent me a letter stated that I have earned the position of being one of Europe's best blader," I stated._

_"So you are giving up your position then Xiao?" questioned our father once more._

_I nodded my head yes and I replied, "Yes and I am giving the responsibility of being Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong's leader to Ana. She deserved this more than I do because she has given too much effort and I felt that this effort should not go to waste that easily. Take this into consideration because I know that my younger sister is a better leader than I would ever be."_

_Twelve year old Anastassia seemed to be in shocked after she heard my response to the situation. She never thought that I would say that she was the better blader than I would ever be. Our father looked over at me first before turning his emerald green colored eyes towards his second eldest child. He knew well that I had a good reason why I decided to give the responsibility of leadership to Anastassia. A smile appeared on his face and both my younger sister and I smiled._

_Our father said, "Since convincing you is not the best approach, I have to say that I am giving the position of team leader to Ana then. You have been given this great opportunity to become a blader of European Union and I knew that you were not going refuse it."_

_"Thank you for respecting my decision father," I responded back._

_The forty year old Chinese man stated, "No problem at all Xiao, but I must remind you that there will be a time where you have to face your sister."  
_

**(End of Flashback)**

"No way," says Xiaozhi.

Katelynn asks, "What do you mean no way Xioazhi?"

"I know the team we are facing for sure because I just remembered something my father said three years ago," comments the raven-tressed leader.

Abri asks, "Who is the team we are facing?"

"It's Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong and that means that I have to face my younger sister in this battle," says Xiaozhi.

Sayuri states, "I remember that Xiaozhi was given the chance to be Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong's leader, but declined the position due to already being a blader of the EU."

"Yes and I cannot believe this day has come," comments the sixteen year old blader.

Abri seems to be disappointed as well because she does not want see that two sisters fight against each other. The steel blue haired preteen is close friends with all the siblings of the Wang Velasquez Family. Katelynn and Raymond understands what their team leader is going through because they know that they are going to meet up with their sister Abigail in America soon.

Raymond suddenly asks, "Where can we find the members of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong."

"I know where," states Xiaozhi.

Abri asks, "Where?"

"The Beylin Temple of course since that is where the members of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong reside since they are the best bladers in the Beylin Temple," states the lavender haired Eurasian seventeen year old.

The steel bluenette asks, "Can lead the way?"

"No!" exclaims the four remaining members of Team Belvy Navet.

The raven haired Chinese-European blader comments that she was going to lead the way. She and Sayuri are the ones who know where the location of the temple. Plus they cannot risk getting lost because the first round matches start in two days. They have not determined the order that Neo Wang Hu Zhong is going to battle in nor their own team's battle order.

"Long time no see you Xiao and you too Yuri," says a familiar female voice.

Both Sayuri and Xiaozhi turn their heads over towards to see the fifteen year old Eurasian ravenette. The five foot six blader was wearing a sleeveless black colored cheongsam that reaches her ankles on with a moon pattern on the Chinese-styled dress. The peach skinned Eurasian blader was wearing a pair of white Chinese shoes on.

Xiaozhi says, "It's you Ana!"

"Yep and I think you should come with temple since they have been wondering about your arrival," comments Anastassia.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Two**

_"Who are you?" questions one of the Beylin Temple bladers._

_Another beylin Temple blader responds as he sees the four members of , "We do not accept any intruders here."_

_"Let them in because you should know well that Xiaozhi is the eldest daughter of the former leader Team Wang Hu Zhong and also Sayuri, who is our cousin. The members of Team Belvy Navet are my guests," says Anastassia as she approaches the two Beylin Temple bladers._

_Both of Beylin Temple bladers then looked over carefully and sees the sixteen year old blader. She highly resembles to her mother, but they cannot deny that it was her because she was one of the top bladers here before heading off to Europe._

_The two bladers states, "I apologize for this Anastassia. We did not know that this was your sister's team."_

* * *

**That ends Chapter 1 of Birth of A New World Championships. Three of the members of Team Neo Wang Hu Zhong and Xiaozhi and Anastassia finally reunites. Plus if you are wondering why I mentioned Dahlia, it's that she was Da Xiang's ex-girlfriend from Metal Masters until the first half of Metal Fury. There is no tension between Ninel and her since they are pen pals and very good friends. Plus it was Dahlia was the one who introduced Ninel to Da Xiang in the first place. Plus, there will be a running gag when Abri gets the team lost in any location.**

**Reminder, I need more blader for the Chinese Team since there is no sub-member and I need a sub-member of that team. Plus I will be introducing the OCs by teams so it's going to take a while to introduce all these OCs.**

**For now, read and review!**


End file.
